just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Megadimension Neptunia VII
Megadimension Neptunia VII is the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Like its predecessors, it is a retelling of the video game series of the same name. Unlike the first three which centered on the sisters, Neptune (the first and Victory storyline) and Nepgear (the mk2 storyline), Megadimension centers around everyone, but primarily on a new character named Uzume Tennouboshi. During the grand Gamindustri Festival, a mysterious group known as the Gold Third disrupts the happy festivities and challenge the Goddesses to a duel. To the shock of everyone present, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert all lose to them and, by rite of Gamindustri's rule, the Gold Third all replace the four as the new Goddesses of their respective nations. Due to the events of Megadimension being divided into three arcs to form the whole story, this one will compile all three into each volume written according to their in-game order of chronology. It is the fourth and last addition in the series' main story. It is chronologically followed up by the crossover with Rebirth Universe. The series' main story is eventually continued in the second phase, beginning with Dimensional War: Hyperdimension Neptunia VS Sega Hard Girls. First Summary A month after the events of Victory, the people of all four nations, along every other people in Gamindustri, are now celebrating the grand Gamindustri Festival along with the people of the Ultra Dimension. However, during the festivities, a group that call themselves the Gold Third challenge the Goddesses to a match. Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert accept, believing they can win easily against them. To their disbelief and shock, they are easily and humiliatingly defeated by the Gold Third. The four then lose their title as the goddesses of Gamindustri and CPU of their respective nations to the victorious Gold Third, who begin ruling over them. A couple of days after, mysteriously, the people of Gamindustri no longer recognize or remember Neptune and the rest, even their own very close friends, except for Histoire. To make matters worse, events begin piling up on the group that begins to put both their nations, their people and themselves in extreme danger; Neptune disappears, Noire is labeled public enemy of Lastation, Blanc is exiled from Lowee to the refuge camps and Vert is forced to work on deadly missions for Leanbox's guild by herself. With everyone needing to settle their own personal matters and unable to aid the rest, Neptune and the group are now in their most desperate time yet... Second Summary "Gamindustri... A world which exists outside our reality, where four beings known as CPUs (Goddesses) protect and rule the four nations. The nation where CPU (Goddess) Purple Heart rules, Planeptune... The nation where CPU (Goddess) Black Heart rules, Lastation... The nation where CPU (Goddess) White Heart rules, Lowee... The nation where CPU (Goddess) Green Heart rules, Leanbox... In the past, Gamindustri had gone through the phases of the violent Console War between all four CPUs (Goddesses), but a peace treaty was made and since then all four nations and their protectors have been working side by side. They were then exposed to threats such as the Deity of Sin and the CPU (Goddess) of the ancient nation of Tari... But thanks to the efforts of the four CPUs (Goddesses), a lasting era of peace has been maintained... However, as they enter the CPU Shift Period, their enduring reign is approaching its end..." Volumes Zerodimension Neptune Z arc *Volume 1: The Shift Period *Volume 2: Twilight of the Desperate CPU Hyperdimension Neptunia G arc Heartdimension Neptunia H arc Characters Hyper Dimension Planeptune *Neptune *Nepgear *IF *Compa *Histoire *Falcom Lastation *Noire *Uni *Kei Jinguji *Chian *Ganache Lowee *Blanc *Rom *Ram *Financier *Mina Nishizawa Leanbox *Vert *Chika Hakozaki *Yvoire Gold Third *C-Sha *K-Sha *B-Sha *S-Sha AffimojaX Industries * Affimojas *Steamax *Warechu Ultra Dimension Planeptune *Plutia *Histoire *Falcom *Planeptune Grade School **Compa **IF **Peashy Zero Dimension *Uzume Tennouboshi *Neptune (Ultra Dimension) *Umio Others *Nepgya *Million Arthur *Cheekama *Nitroplus *God Eater Differences from the Video Game *In both VII and VII Realize, the Ultra Dimension and the characters, save for Ultradimension Neptune, were not included in its story. *Neptune is the only one that gets sucked into the Zero Dimension, whereas in the video game, Nepgear was also taken with her. Additionally, the incident happens differently for both cases. **The incident in the original video game happened in Neptune and Nepgear's room while inspecting an unknown console. The incident in this version happens after a dispute between both sisters and takes place somewhere in the outskirts of Planeptune, away from their room in the Basilicom. *With the mentioned above, Nepgear's role during the Zero Dimension arc is reduced and transferred to other characters. *The taking of Gamindustri by the Gold Third happens after the Zero Dimension arc, whereas here it is what kickstarts the event of the story. *Rather than the just the creatures of Zero Dimension, humans also survive in Zero Dimension and are a part of the evacuated group to Uzume's hideout. *The Zerodimension and Hyperdimension arcs both take place at the same time as the other compared to the game where the latter takes place after the former. Trivia *"VII" in the story's title is meant as "Victory 2", making it the sequel to Victory. Another is that this was the seventh overall game in the franchise. *Like the first three, this version of the fourth game's story will incorporate aspects of ''VIIR ''(Victory II Realize). Category:Randompedia